Internal factors, external factors or a combination of both factors can trigger or be associated with the development of abnormal immune responses in the body. Consequently, pathological states develop in which constituents, such as substances and tissues, that are normally present in the body are subject to such immune response. These states are generically referred to as immune system diseases. Because the body's immune system is involved and the damage affects body tissue, such diseases are also referred to as autoimmune diseases. Because such system and tissue are part of the same body, the terms “autoimmune disease” and “immune system disease” are used here interchangeably, regardless of what triggers the anomalous immune system response. Furthermore, the identity or the mechanism of the underlying immune problem is not always clear. See, for example, D. J. Marks, et al., Crohn's disease: An immune deficiency state, Clinical Reviews in Allergy and Immunology 38(1), 20-30 (2010); J. D. Lalande, et al, Mycobacteria in Crohn's disease: How innate immune deficiency may result in chronic inflammation, Expert Reviews of Clinical Immunology 6(4), 633-41 (2010); J. K. Yamamoto-Furusho, et al., Crohn's disease: Innate immunodeficiency, World Journal of Gastroenterology, 12(42), 6751-55 (2006). As used herein, the term “autoimmune disease” does not exclude conditions whose causes comprise external factors or agents, such as environmental or bacterial factors, and internal factors such as genetic susceptibility. Accordingly, a condition such as Crohn's disease (CD) is referred to herein as an autoimmune disease, regardless of whether it is triggered by the body itself or by external factors. See, e.g., J. L. Casanova, et al., Revisiting Crohn's disease as a primary immunodeficiency of macrophages, J. Exp. Med. 206(9), 1839-43 (2009).
Among the various adverse effects caused by autoimmune diseases, at least one of the following is typically observed: Damage to, and sometimes destruction of, tissues, and organ alteration that can impact organ growth and organ function. Examples of autoimmune diseases affect most major organs, endocrine and exocrine glands, the blood and muscles, and a plurality of systems, such as the digestive, vascular, connective and nervous systems. Immunosuppressive treatments are often adopted to treat autoimmune diseases.
Multiple theories are known to explain how autoimmune diseases arise, some focusing on endogenous factors and others also including exogenous factors. At the molecular level, the Janus kinase/signal transducer and activator of transcription (JAK/STAT) signaling pathway is considered to play an important role in transmitting information from extracellular chemical signals to the cell nucleus resulting in regulation of genes that are involved in cellular activities such as immunity. Cytokines are an example of an extracellular molecule that plays an important role in cell signaling. Leukocytes such as neutrophils are recruited by cytokines and chemokines to ultimately cause tissue damage in chronic inflammatory diseases.
The Janus kinase (JAK) family of proteins consists of 4 tyrosine kinases, JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and Tyk2, which are central to the intracellular signaling of type I and type II cytokine receptors. The term JAK refers to either JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 or Tyk2, or any combination thereof. Each JAK selectively associates with receptor subunits which dimerize (or multimerize) to form functional receptors. According to J. D. Clark, et al., Discovery and Development of Janus Kinase (JAK) Inhibitors for Inflammatory Diseases, J. Med. Chem. 57(12), 5023-38 (2014), “the activation step occurs when a cytokine binds to its receptor, inducing a multimerization (dimerization or higher order complexes) of receptor subunits. This brings the JAKs associated with each subunit proximal to one another, triggering a series of phosphorylation events ultimately resulting in the phosphorylation and activation of signal transducers and activators of transcription (STAT) proteins. A phosphorylated STAT dimer then translocates to the nucleus of the cell where it binds to target genes modulating their expression.” Once in the nucleus, STATs regulate gene transcription of numerous mediators in the inflammatory process via binding to specific recognition sites on DNA. See, for example, J. Med. Chem. 57(12), 5023-38 (2014), cited above. Considerable evidence exists demonstrating the importance for the JAK/STAT pathway in inflammatory, autoimmune diseases and cancer. See, for example, M. Coskun, et al., Involvement of JAK/STAT signaling in the pathogenesis of inflammatory bowel disease, Pharmacological Research 76, 1-8 (2013); and J. J. O'Shea, et al., JAKs and STATs in immunity, immunodeficiency, and cancer, The New England Journal of Medicine 368, 161-70 (2013).
Inflammatory bowel diseases, including Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis (UC), are characterized by recurrent intestinal inflammation, disruption of the epithelial barrier and microbial dysbiosis. The excessive inflammatory response in the gastrointestinal tract is mediated by several pro-inflammatory cytokines including TNFα, IFN-γ, IL-1, IL-2, IL-4, IL-6, IL-12, IL-13, IL-15, IL-17, IL-21, and IL-23 that exert their effects on cells of the innate and adaptive immune system including T and B lymphocytes, epithelial cells, macrophages and dendritic cells (DC). See, for example, Pharmacological Research 76, 1-8 (2013), cited above; S. Danese, et al., JAK inhibition using tofacitinib for inflammatory bowel disease treatment: A hub for multiple inflammatory cytokines, American Journal of Physiology, Gastrointestinal and Liver Physiology 310, G155-62 (2016); and M. F. Neurath, Cytokines in inflammatory bowel disease, Nature Reviews Immunology 14, 329-42 (2014).
Prevention and/or control of such excessive inflammatory response is desireable. In light of the mechanism of such response as summarized above, JAK inhibition (see illustration in FIG. 1 in the form of an jagged arrow showing a pan-JAK inhibitor striking upon the JAK/STAT signaling pathway and inflammation) is envisaged to prevent or control excessive inflammatory response. JAK inhibitors that inhibit a plurality of such JAK proteins, are referred to here as pan-JAK inhibitors. Examples of therapeutic benefits of such prevention or control have been seen with tofacitinib, an orally bioavailable pan-JAK inhibitor approved in the United States for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis and currently in clinical development for ulcerative colitis. In a Phase 2 clinical trial, 194 patients with moderate to severe ulcerative colitis were reportedly evaluated for clinical efficacy. See, e.g., W. J. Sandborn, et al., Tofacitinib, an oral Janus kinase inhibitor, in active ulcerative colitis, The New England Journal of Medicine 367, 616-24 (2012). Published information on this trial indicates that patients receiving twice a day (BID) doses of 0.5, 3, 10 and 15 mg achieved clinical response rates of 32, 48, 61 and 78%, respectively, compared to 42% observed in placebo. It was further reported that the secondary end point of clinical remission (Mayo score≤2) was 13, 33, 48 and 41% compared to 10% observed in placebo. See, e.g., The New England Journal of Medicine 367, 616-24 (2012), cited above. In a Phase 3 UC clinical trial, 88 out of 476 patients reportedly achieved clinical remission following 8 weeks of treatment with tofacitinib (10 mg BID) compared to 10 out of 122 patients receiving placebo treatment. See W. J. Sandborn, et al. Efficacy and safety of oral tofacitinib as induction therapy in patients with moderate-to-severe ulcerative colitis: results from 2 phase 3 randomised controlled trials, J. Crohns Colitis 10, S15-S(2016). Reports on Crohn's disease indicate that tofacitinib was also in development for the treatment of CD; however, it was reportedly discontinued due to failure to achieve clinical efficacy in a 4 week/Phase 2 clinical trial for moderate to severe CD. See W. J. Sandborn, et al., A phase 2 study of tofacitinib, an oral Janus kinase inhibitor, in patients with Crohn's disease, Clinical gastroenterology and hepatology: The official clinical practice journal of the American Gastroenterological Association 12, 1485-93 e2 (2014). Based on consulted publicly available literature, it is currently unclear whether the tofacitinib failure in CD relates to clinical study design, mechanistic differences between UC and CD or dose-limiting systemic adverse events. See Pharmacological Research 76, 1-8 (2013), cited above; Clinical gastroenterology and hepatology: the official clinical practice journal of the American Gastroenterological Association 12, 1485-93 e2 (2014), cited above; and C. J. Menet, et al., Triazolopyridines as selective JAK1 inhibitors: from hit identification to GLPG0634, J. Med. Chem. 57, 9323-42 (2014). In light of the features of this JAK inhibitor, it is desirable to find additional JAK inhibitors for the prevention and/or control of excessive inflammatory response.
Systemic adverse events have been reported with respect to both Phase 2 and Phase 3 inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) clinical trials with tofacitinib. See The New England Journal of Medicine 367, 616-24 (2012), cited above; Clinical gastroenterology and hepatology: the official clinical practice journal of the American Gastroenterological Association 12, 1485-93 e2 (2014), cited above; and J. Panes, et al. Efficacy and safety of oral tofacitinib for induction therapy in patients with moderate-to-severe Crohn's disease: results of a Phase 2b randomised placebo-controlled trial, J. Crohns Colitis 10, S18-S19 (2016). These adverse events include decreased absolute neutrophil counts (ANC), elevated total cholesterol (low and high-density lipid), intestinal perforation, and infection. Such adverse events are consistent with those observed following tofacitinib treatment in rheumatoid arthritis (RA) patients (see, for example, J. M. Kremer, et al. The safety and efficacy of a JAK inhibitor in patients with active rheumatoid arthritis: Results of a double-blind, placebo-controlled phase IIa trial of three dosage levels of CP-690,550 versus placebo, Arthritis and Rheumatism 60, 1895-905 (2009)), some of which likely result from either JAK2 dependent inhibition of EPO, TPO and colony stimulating factors (csf-2 and GM-CSF (granulocyte macrophage-colony stimulating factor)) and/or JAK1 dependent inhibition of IL-6. See, Arthritis and Rheumatism 60, 1895-905 (2009), cited above; and O. H. Nielsen, et al., Will novel oral formulations change the management of inflammatory bowel disease? Expert Opinion on Investigational Drugs 25, 709-18 (2016).
In reference to FIG. 1, an orally administered medication can in principle follow the gastro-intestinal tract from the mouth to the esophagus (1), to the stomach (2) through the duodenum (3) to the jejunum (4), then to the ileum (5), and then to the colon (6). The relative absorption areas for such various parts are approximately 60% for the jejunum (4), approximately 26% for the ileum (5), and approximately 13% for the colon (6). Absorption through these various gastro-intestinal regions can lead to the onset of systemic distribution that in turn could lead to undesirable side-effects. The gastro-intestinal tract has a very large surface area. See, for example, H. F. Helander, et al., Surface area of the digestive tract—revisited, Scandinavian Journal of Gastroenterology 49(6), 681-89 (2014); and K. J. Filipski, et al., Intestinal Targeting of Drugs: Rational Design Approaches and Challenges Current Topics in Medicinal Chemistry 13, 776-802 (2013). Such an extensive absorption surface area favors systemic distribution of substances that can go through the walls of the various parts of the intestinal tract and into the blood stream, and in turn have the potential to lead to unwanted side effects of a systemically distributed substance. Systemic distribution is represented by dashed line arrows in FIG. 1 as permeating through the colon walls for simplified illustrative purposes, but such distribution is not limited to the colon walls, for it also can take place through the walls of other parts of the gastrointestinal tract shown in FIG. 1, such as those of the small intestine. It is also understood that the dashed arrow lines in FIG. 1 represent systemic distribution beyond the gastrointestinal track as such systemic distribution is known to take place in reference to the gastrointestinal track physiology, and that such dashed line arrows simply refer in a schematic illustrative manner to such systemic distribution. See, for example, Current Topics in Medicinal Chemistry 13, 777-80 (2013), cited above, for a description of intestinal tissue, transport across the same, and metabolism.
One major reason for attrition in drug candidates is safety and tolerability. See, for example, I. Kola, et al., Can the pharmaceutical industry reduce attrition rates? Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 3, 711-5 (2004); M. J. Waring, et al., An analysis of the attrition of drug candidates from four major pharmaceutical companies. Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 14, 475-86 (2015); M. Hay, et al., Clinical development success rates for investigational drugs, Nature Biotechnology 32, 40-51 (2014); and M. E. Bunnage, Getting pharmaceutical R&D back on target, Nature Chemical Biology 7, 335-9 (2011). Increasing local tissue concentrations of compound to the intended target tissue, while limiting exposure to other tissue, can reduce unwanted side effects. See, for example, V. P. Torchilin, Drug targeting. European Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences: Official Journal of the European Federation for Pharmaceutical Sciencesll Suppl 2, S81-91 (2000). This concept has widely been accepted for certain diseases and tissues, such as eye (see, for example, R. Gaudana, et al., Ocular drug delivery, The AAPS Journal 12, 348-60 (2010)), skin (see, for example, R. Folster-Holst, et al., Topical hydrocortisone 17-butyrate 21-propionate in the treatment of inflammatory skin diseases: pharmacological data, clinical efficacy, safety and calculation of the therapeutic index, Die Pharmazie 71, 115-21 (2016)), and lung (see, for example, J. S. Patil, et al., Pulmonary drug delivery strategies: A concise, systematic review, Lung India: official organ of Indian Chest Society 29, 44-9 (2012)). Similar to these tissue-targeting approaches, increasing intestinal drug concentrations while limiting unwanted drug levels in other tissue can increase safety margins. See, for example, I. R. Wilding, et al., Targeting of drugs and vaccines to the gut, Pharmacology & Therapeutics 62, 97-124 (1994); D. Charmot, Non-systemic drugs: a critical review, Current Pharmaceutical Design 18, 1434-45 (2012); and Current Topics in Medicinal Chemistry 13, at 780 (2013), cited above. Tissue-selective modulation of targets in the gastrointestinal tissue with compounds achieving limited systemic exposures can potentially improve the therapeutic index of such compounds for the treatment of diseases of the gastrointestinal tract including ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. See, for example, O. Wolk, et al., New targeting strategies in drug therapy of inflammatory bowel disease: mechanistic approaches and opportunities, Expert Opin. Drug Deliv. 10(9), 1275-86 (2013). The term “systemic effects” is used herein to refer to systemic exposure and the effects of any such systemic exposure, even though they are not always the same.
Because some known JAK inhibitors have adverse effects that are associated with their systemic effects, it is desirable to find new JAK inhibitors as active substances for the prevention and/or control of excessive inflammatory response and whose systemic effects are eliminated or reduced. It is furthermore desireable to find JAK inhibitors with local effects on gastro-intestinal tissues for the treatment of conditions such as, but not limited to IBD, with reduced systemic effects. Because of the role played by the various JAK proteins, it is furthermore desirable to find pan-JAK inhibitors.
Intestinal tissue targeting can in principle be pursued according to multiple strategies. See, for example, Current Topics in Medicinal Chemistry 13, at 780-95 (2013), cited above, referring to approaches that include physicochemical property approaches, transport-mediated approaches, prodrug approaches, and formulation and technology approaches. It is acknowledged, however, that a “number of challenges and pitfalls exist that are endemic to tissue targeting programs” and in particular to intestinally targeted compounds, as described in Current Topics in Medicinal Chemistry 13, at 795 (2013), cited above.
IBD conditions can extend to multiple parts of the gastrointestinal tract. Even though for simplified illustrative purposes only a colonic disease site (10) is shown in the descending colon in FIG. 1, inflammatory bowel disease may affect any part of the gastrointestinal tract as is the case with Crohn's disease, or in the rectum and colon, as with ulcerative colitis. See, for example, NIDDK (National Institute of Diabetes, and Digestive and Kidney Diseases, National Institutes of Health, US Department of Health and Human Services, <http://spotidoc.com/doc/71780/crohns-disease---national-digestive-diseases-information>, accessed Nov. 29, 2016. IBD disease sites can be, for example, ileal (ileum-located), ileocolic (affecting portions of the ileum and colon), and colonic (located in the colon, as illustratively shown in the descending colon in FIG. 1). So, in certain disease scenarios, a drug delivery along the entire or a large portion of the intestinal tract may be desirable. In other disease scenarios, it may be desirable to increase local concentration at any given portion of the gastrointestinal tract. Still in other scenarios, a combination of these two forms of delivery at different sites in the intestinal tract could be desirable.
One of such scenarios would focus on the delivery of an active substance that has limited systemic effects due to limited absorption when passing through the gastrointestinal tract as exemplified by the solid line arrows in FIG. 1, while being available to act in extensive portions of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, a feature that is referred to herein as “local GI effects”. Because of reduced systemic effects, a wider range of dosages could be evaluated for such substance. It would be further desirable if such active substance had low permeability, so that only a small amount passes through the intestinal wall into the blood stream to limit undesirable adverse side effects when it reaches non-targeted areas.
In addition, JAK inhibitors are envisaged as treatment candidates for other diseases. They are envisaged for use in the treatment of ocular conditions including dry eye (B. Colligris, et al., Recent developments on dry eye disease treatment compounds, Saudi J. Ophthalmol. 28(1), 19-30 (2014)), myeloproliferative neoplasms, myeloproliferative diseases (E. J. Baxter, et al., Acquired mutation of the tyrosine kinase JAK2 in human myeloproliferative disorders, Lancet 365, 1054-1061 (2005); C. James, et al., A unique clonal JAK2 mutation leading to constitutive signalling causes polycythaemia vera, Nature 434, 1144-1148 (2005); R. Kralovics, et al., A gain-of-function mutation of JAK2 in myeloproliferative disorders, N. Engl. J. Med. 352, 1779-1790 (2005); R. L. Levine, et al., Activating mutation in the tyrosine kinase JAK2 in polycythemia vera, essential thrombocythemia, and myeloid metaplasia with myelofibrosis, Cancer Cell 7, 387-397 (2005); G. Wernig, et al., Efficacy of TG101348, a selective JAK2 inhibitor, in treatment of a murine model of JAK2V617F-induced polycythemia vera, Cancer Cell 13, 311-320 (2008)), myeloproliferative syndrome, acute myeloid leukemia, systemic inflammatory response syndrome, systemic onset juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, juvenile idiopathic arthritis (H. W. Li, et al., Effect of miR-19a and miR-21 on the JAK/STAT signaling pathway in the peripheral blood mononuclear cells of patients with systemic juvenile idiopathic arthritis, Exp. Ther. Med. 11(6), 2531-2536 (2016)), type III hypersensitivity reactions, type IV hypersensitivity, inflammation of the aorta, iridocyclitis/uveitis/optic neuritis, juvenile spinal muscular atrophy, diabetic retinopathy, diabetic kidney disease including diabetic nephropathy (F. C. Brosius, et al., JAK inhibition in the treatment of diabetic kidney disease, Diabetologia 59(8), 1624-7, (2016); C. C. Berthier, et al., Enhanced expression of Janus kinase-signal transducer and activator of transcription pathway members in human diabetic nephropathy, Diabetes 58(2), 469-77, (2009); E. N. Gurzov, et al., The JAK/STAT pathway in obesity and diabetes, FEBS J. 283(16), 3002-15 (2016)), microangiopathy, inflammation (M. Kopf, et al., Averting inflammation by targeting the cytokine environment, Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 9, 703-718 (2010); J. J. O'Shea, et al., A new modality for immunosuppression: targeting the JAK/STAT pathway, Nature Rev. Drug Discov. 3, 555-564 (2004)), chronic inflammation, inflammatory bowel disease including ulcerative colitis (UC) and Crohn's disease (R. H. Duerr, et al., A genome-wide association study identifies IL23R as an inflammatory bowel disease gene, Science 314, 1461-1463 (2006); M. Coskun, et al., Involvement of JAK/STAT signaling in the pathogenesis of inflammatory bowel disease, Pharmacol. Res. 76, 1-8 (2013); M. J. Waldner, et al., Master regulator of intestinal disease: IL-6 in chronic inflammation and cancer development, Semin. Immunol. 26(1), 75-9 (2014); S. Danese, et al., JAK inhibition using tofacitinib for inflammatory bowel disease treatment: a hub for multiple inflammatory cytokines, Am. J. Physiol. Gastrointest. Liver Physiol. 310(3), G155-62 (2016); W. Strober, et al., Proinflammatory cytokines in the pathogenesis of inflammatory bowel diseases, Gastroenterology 140, 1756-1767 (2011)), allergic diseases, vitiligo, atopic dermatitis (R. Bissonnette, et al., Topical tofacitinib for atopic dermatitis: a phase IIa randomized trial, Br. J. Dermatol. 175(5), 902-911 (2016); W. Amano, et al., JAK inhibitor JTE-052 regulates contact hypersensitivity by downmodulating T cell activation and differentiation, J. Dermatol. Sci. 84, 258-265 (2016); T. Fukuyama, et al., Topically Administered Janus-Kinase Inhibitors Tofacitinib and Oclacitinib Display Impressive Antipruritic and Anti-Inflammatory Responses in a Model of Allergic Dermatitis, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 354(3), 394-405 (2015)), alopecia areata (A. K. Alves de Medeiros, et al., JAK3 as an Emerging Target for Topical Treatment of Inflammatory Skin Diseases, PLoS One 11(10) (2016); L. Xing, et al., Alopecia areata is driven by cytotoxic T lymphocytes and is reversed by JAK inhibition, Nat. Med. 20(9), 1043-9 (2014)), dermatitis scleroderma, acute or chronic immune disease associated with organ transplantation (P. S. Changelian, et al. Prevention of organ allograft rejection by a specific Janus kinase 3 inhibitor, Science 302, 875-878 (2003); F. Behbod, et al. Concomitant inhibition of Janus kinase 3 and calcineurin-dependent signaling pathways synergistically prolongs the survival of rat heart allografts, J. Immunol, 166, 3724-3732 (2001); S. Busque, et al., Calcineurin-inhibitor-free immunosuppression based on the JAK inhibitor CP-690,550: a pilot study in de novo kidney allograft recipients, Am. J. Transplant, 9, 1936-1945 (2009)), psoriatic arthropathy, ulcerative colitic arthropathy, autoimmune bullous disease, autoimmune haemolytic anaemia, rheumatoid arthritis (J. M. Kremer, et al., A randomized, double-blind placebo-controlled trial of 3 dose levels of CP-690,550 versus placebo in the treatment of active rheumatoid arthritis, Arthritis Rheum. 54 (annual meeting abstract), L40 (2006); W. Williams, et al., A randomized placebo-controlled study of INCB018424, a selective Janus kinase 1&2 (JAK1&2) inhibitor in rheumatoid arthritis (RA), Arthritis Rheum. 58, S431 (2008); N. Nishimoto, et al., Study of active controlled monotherapy used for rheumatoid arthritis, an IL-6 inhibitor (SAMURAI): evidence of clinical and radiographic benefit from an x ray reader-blinded randomised controlled trial of tocilizumab, Ann. Rheum. Dis. 66(9), 1162-7 (2007)), rheumatoid arthritis associated interstitial lung disease, systemic lupus erythematosus (A. Goropevŝek, et al., The Role of STAT Signaling Pathways in the Pathogenesis of Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, Clin. Rev. Allergy Immunol. (on-line pre-publication) <http://www.docguide.com/role-stat-signaling-pathways-pathogenesis-systemic-lupus-erythematosus?tsid=5> May 23, 2016; M. Kawasaki, et al., Possible role of the JAK/STAT pathways in the regulation of T cell-interferon related genes in systemic lupus erythematosus, Lupus. 20(12), 1231-9 (2011); Y. Furumoto, et al., Tofacitinib ameliorates murine lupus and its associated vascular dysfunction, Arthritis Rheumatol., (on-line pre-publication)<https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/27429362> Jul. 18, 2016)), systemic lupus erythematosus associated lung disease, dermatomyositis/polymyositis associated lung disease, asthma (K. Vale, Targeting the JAK/STAT pathway in the treatment of ‘Th2-high’ severe asthma, Future Med. Chem. 8(4), 405-19 (2016)), ankylosing spondylitis (AS) (C. Thompson, et al., Anti cytokine therapy in chronic inflammatory arthritis, Cytokine 86, 92-9 (2016)), AS-associated lung disease, autoimmune hepatitis, type-1 autoimmune hepatitis (classical autoimmune or lupoid hepatitis), type-2 autoimmune hepatitis (anti-LKM antibody hepatitis), autoimmune mediated hypoglycaemia, psoriasis (C. L. Leonardi, et al., Efficacy and safety of ustekinumab, a human interleukin-12/23 monoclonal antibody, in patients with psoriasis: 76-week results from a randomised, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial (PHOENIX 1), Lancet 371, 1665-1674 (2008); G. Chan, et al., Dose-dependent reduction in psoriasis severity as evidence of immunosuppressive activity of an oral Jak3 inhibitor in humans, Am. J. Transplant. 6, S87 (2006); K. A. Papp, et al., Efficacy and safety of tofacitinib, an oral Janus kinase inhibitor, in the treatment of psoriasis: a phase 2b randomized placebo-controlled dose-ranging study, Br. J. Dermatol. 167, 668-677 (2012); M. Cargill, et al. A large-scale genetic association study confirms IL12B and leads to the identification of IL23R as psoriasis-risk genes, Am. J. Hum. Genet. 80, 273-290 (2007)), psoriasis type 1, psoriasis type 2, plaque psoriasis, moderate to severe chronic plaque psoriasis, autoimmune neutropaenia, sperm autoimmunity, multiple sclerosis (all subtypes, B. M. Segal, et al., Repeated subcutaneous injections of IL12/23 p40 neutralising antibody, ustekinumab, in patients with relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis: a phase II, double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomised, dose-ranging study, Lancet Neurol. 7, 796-804 (2008); Z. Yan, et al., Role of the JAK/STAT signaling pathway in regulation of innate immunity in neuroinflammatory diseases, Clin. Immunol. (online pre-publication) <https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/27713030>, accessed Oct. 3, 2016; E. N. Benveniste, et al., Involvement of the janus kinase/signal transducer and activator of transcription signaling pathway in multiple sclerosis and the animal model of experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis, J. Interferon Cytokine Res. 34(8), 577-88 (2014); Y. Liu, et al., Therapeutic efficacy of suppressing the Jak/STAT pathway in multiple models of experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis, J. Immunol. 192(1), 59-72 (2014)), acute rheumatic fever, Sjogren's syndrome, Sjogren's syndrome/disease associated lung disease (T. Fujimura, et al., Significance of Interleukin-6/STAT Pathway for the Gene Expression of REG Iα, a New Autoantigen in Sjögren's Syndrome Patients, in Salivary Duct Epithelial Cells, Clin. Rev. Allergy Immunol. (online pre-publication)<https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/27339601> Jun. 24, 2016), autoimmune thrombocytopaenia, neuroinflammation including Parkinson's disease (Z. Yan, et al., Oct. 3, 2016, cited above). JAK inhibitors have been reported as having therapeutic applications in cancer treatment in addition to inflammatory diseases. (S. J. Thomas, et al., The role of JAK/STAT signaling in the pathogenesis, prognosis and treatment of solid tumors, British J. Cancer 113, 365-71 (2015); A. Kontzias, et al., Jakinibs: A new class of kinase inhibitors in cancer and autoimmune disease, Current Opinion in Pharmacology, 12(4), 464-70 (August 2012); M. Pesu, et al., Therapeutic targeting of JANUS kinases, Immunological Reviews, 223, 132-42 (June 2008); P. Norman, Selective JAK inhibitors in development for rheumatoid arthritis, Expert Opinion on Investigational Drugs, 23(8), 1067-77 (August 2014)). In addition, JAK inhibitors could be useful in the prevention of colorectal cancer because inflammation reduction in the colon could lead to cancer prevention in such organ.